Road's Fear Garden
by Hikaru2322
Summary: Welcome the Fear Garden. Just be careful. You might wind up a part of the 'collection'. Based off the song, Fear Garden. Oneshot


Lately, there had been a series of strange murders in England. Each corpse had been brutally murdered in multiple different ways. Stabbings, stranglings, drowning, burnings, you name it. But there was one thing that was the same. Both arms were severed just below the elbow of each corpse. None of the victims had any connections to each other. They were simply random killings. 10 people had been killed.

Road Kamelot giggled to herself as she read the front page of the newspaper. The killer had struck again. The paper was saying that this killer was just as bad as Jack the Ripper. For they left no evidence.

_It looks like the fun can finally begin._ She thought to herself. For she, was the killer. What did she do with the arms you ask? She planted them in her own personal fear garden. She kept a green house in her backyard. That was where she planted the arms in pots of dirt. She did so that they would stick up like plants.

"Wow Road-chan." Lenalee greeted her friend. "I never knew that you ACTUALLY read the newspaper."

_What do you expect? I'm on the front page._ She thought. But she suppressed the thought.

"You're so funny, Lenalee-chan!" she faked a smile and a laugh.

"I can't wait for your party tonight!" he friend smiled.

"Me too."

* * *

Road made sure that everything was perfect before her friends would arrive at her house tonight for the party. Various weapons had been placed in different rooms and hidden on her persona in such a way that only she would be able to access them at the right time. She had a large stock of various types of alcohol in order to make the friends who were still alive unable to understand what's going on until it's too late.

"Welcome everyone!" she greeted all of her friends happily. Tykki would be her first victim. She waited until everybody had a couple of sips of alcohol and were thoroughly distracted.

"Tykki! Can I talk to you?" she lured him into a room separate from the party.

"What is it?" he asked oh-so innocently. She smiled and brought the knife down upon his shoulder.

"Road! What're you doing?!" he yelled.

"Making you a part of my garden." She smiled. His screams were drowned out by the loud music in the other room. She took her time to cut off his arms, plant them in the pots, and wash off the blood on her hands. She killed him in such a way that his blood didn't get all over her clothes.

"Road! Where were you?" A drunk Lenalee greeted her friend happily.

"Getting something ready." She responded.

"What?"

"A surprise for you!"

"Really?!" _She's so gullible_. Road thought.

"Come. Let me show it to you." This time, Road had cornered the pig-tailed girl before killing her. On to the next victim.

Kanda was grabbed from behind before he was killed.

Lavi was shoved to the ground.

David gasped for air. But found none.

Jasderro was shown his brother's corpse before getting his throat slit.

Link was beaten to a bloody pulp and then was slashed.

Allen was the last one.

_This one is going to be my favorite. _Road couldn't wait.

"Where is everybody?" Allen asked the tiny yet powerful girl.

"They're all waiting in the other room." She lied. "I'll show you." She offered her hand to the white haired boy. He grabbed it. As they were walking hand-in-hand, Road pulled out the knife from behind her back. She whipped around and stabbed Allen in the shoulder.

"Road! Why'd you do that?!" he withdrew his hand and clutched his injured shoulder. She girl with the spiked hair laughed in such a way, only a crazy murderer could laugh.

"You're about to become a part of my collection." She giggled. "You should be grateful, Allen-kun."

"W-what?"

"Don't worry. It won't hurt a bit."

* * *

"Hello Road! Are you here to buy more pots and soil?" said the owner of the garden shop asked when Road entered in the morning.

"Of course!" she smiled happily.

"Wow. You're in a good mood. Did something nice happen?" the owner asked.

"Yup!" she giggled happily.

"Y'know. You haven't bought a single seed or plant here. Even though you buy the pots and the soil. Why don't you do that?"

"Oh. I have all the plants I need……"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! This oneshot is based off the vocaloid song, Fear Garden by Rin Kagamine. Here's the original link:

.com/watch?v=Gy7Rg1yQ6kI


End file.
